This application is directed to an improved auger mixing device for use in a xerographic development system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,107.
In the aforementioned patent there is disclosed a development system for a xerographic machine which incorporates a mixing arrangement for maintaining a more or less uniform distribution of toner throughout the supply of developer so that the developer may be circulated numerous times through the system without a marked reduction in the quality of the copies produced. The mixing arrangement comprises an active crossmixer including a pair of rotatably driven augers and a baffle for partially submerging the augers in developer. The mixing arrangement is mounted in the development system of an electrostatic processor above the sump in a position to intercept both the developer returning from the development zone and any additional toner added to the system to maintain the toner concentration at a suitably high level. The developer is divided between the augers which, in turn, laterally transport the developer in opposite directions. Preferably, the baffle is apertured so that developer not only flows over the ends of the baffle but also through the baffle, thereby distributing the developer across the full width of the sump.